Pup in the Pound
Pup in the Pound is the seventeenth'US'/fifth'EU' episode from the first season of The Garfield Show. Synopsis When Odie gets taken to the dog pound, Garfield has to get him out of there. Plot At the Arbuckle residence, Jon is watching a game show, before it is interrupted by the news, which announce the city's new law that all dogs must have a licence. Jon reveals he bought Odie a licence, and provides the latter with it. Odie protests by trying to remove the collar, but ultimately fails. Afterward, Garfield tries to sleep before being interrupted by Odie who wants to play fetch. Garfield instead kicks Odie out the house, before the dog begins to chase a butterfly into the neighborhood. Back at the house, Garfield finds that Odie's licence had come loose, but decides to shrug it off. As Odie chases the butterfly, he is noticed by the dogcatchers, Al and Pete. He tries to escape, but is soon taken to the pound. Meanwhile, Garfield reveals he can't fall asleep, and assumes it is due to Odie's licence, but again, decides to forget about it. Garfield instead decides to eat, but finds out that Jon refuses to serve it until Odie is at the table. Garfield decides to find Odie but has no luck after searching in several places. Afterward, Herman Post reveals that Odie was taken to the pound. Garfield goes into the pound building, only to be thrown out, as cats aren't allowed. After falling into a trashcan, Garfield gets the idea to dress as a dog, in order to be caught, which soon happens. He is soon thrown into Odie's cage before revealing himself to the latter. He gives Odie back the licence, and tells the dog to get the attention of the dogcatchers, which the dog does. After realizing their mistake, they let Odie out, but accidentally leave Garfield inside. After finding Garfield in the cage, Pete tells the latter that he can't be let out, as Al has the keys. Garfield in protest, starts to insult dogs until they all break out of their cages. Back at the Arbuckle residence, Al apologies to Jon, before Arbuckle questions where Garfield is, assuming that he is having a wonderful time. It is soon revealed that Garfield is being chased by the dogs around the neighborhood. Characters Main Characters *Garfield *Odie Major Characters *Jon Arbuckle *Al *Pete Minor Characters *Michael Fastblood *Game Show Host *Anchorwoman *Herman Post *Little Girl *Little Girl's Mom Trivia *A "Mama Meany's Pizza Palace" billboard is visible outside the dog pound. Cultural References *Garfield parodies Superman by running into the telephone booth with a disguise and spinning around. Goofs *In one scene, Garfield's bed is shown, but in the next, it disappears. *When the scene cuts to the backyard, Odie is thrown out the door, but when the scene cuts, a dirt trail is seen, even though he never slid through the grass. *After the mailman tells Garfield Odie's location and bumps into a street light, Garfield's house has no windows. Category:The Garfield Show Season 1 Episodes Category:The Garfield Show Category:The Garfield Show Episodes